Hogar
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Broly tiene una extraña molestia y Cheelai sabe exactamente qué hacer.


_Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama._

_Este fanfic tiene contenido sexual explícito._

* * *

**Hogar**

* * *

Los cuidados de Lemo y Cheelai eran suficientes. Lo eran. Realmente lo eran.

Sin embargo, aún no podía deshacerse de esa incomodidad. Era como si no se sintiera merecedor de tanto cariño. Después de todo, su padre jamás le había entregado algo parecido. Solo conocía las batallas y el dolor, y aun cuando quisiera olvidar todo lo sucedido no podía. Las imágenes volvían a su mente en forma de sueños y vívidos recuerdos, como si fueran parte de una película. Él mismo, en ocasiones, dudaba de quién era o por qué peleaba.

En cualquier caso… ¿por qué peleaba?

— ¡Broly, ya está lista la cena! — Le llamó la muchacha de piel verdosa mientras se asomaba desde la extraña estructura que les obsequió Son Goku para vivir.

Cheelai le había enseñado que estaba bien llamarle "hogar".

El fornido muchacho que triplicaba en tamaño a la joven alienígena volteó hacia ella desde la entrada de la cueva y observó a su alrededor antes de responder:

— ¿Y Lemo?

— Aish, seguro que debe haberse quedado jugando con Ba o cazando por ahí… — Dijo Cheelai sin disimular su tono de fastidio. — ¡Qué remedio! Ven, que se va a enfriar la comida.

— No deberíamos comer sin Lemo. — Repuso Broly, quien a pesar de su gran tamaño y fuerza hablaba con un tono bastante apacible y pausado.

— ¡No fastidies! ¡Me esmeré en prepararte algo rico! — Protestó Cheelai al tiempo que caminaba hacia el saiyan legendario y le tomaba del brazo con toda confianza. — Anda, Broly, no seas testarudo…

La observó un momento. Sus ojos fucsias lucían más grandes de lo habitual, como si estuviera utilizándolos a propósito para convencerlo de seguir sus órdenes. Su piel era verde y extraña, pero combinaba de una manera peculiar con su melena de blanco color. Tenía una figura menuda y compacta, tanto que a Broly le asustaba acercarse demasiado. Temía que en cualquier momento la fuera a aplastar.

Eran de razas distintas, pero Lemo le había explicado con sumo detalle que Cheelai era estructuralmente diferente de ambos. Más pequeña, más delicada. Algo así. A decir verdad, para Broly el alienígena naranja le parecía igual de pequeño y delicado. No entendía del todo la diferencia entre el uno y el otro, sin embargo, en ocasiones podía percibir a qué se refería.

Aunque fuera un simple roce, cuando la chica lo tocaba toda su piel se erizaba y sus sentidos permanecían alerta. La incomodidad regresaba en todos sus formatos, traduciéndose a una reacción física que Broly no entendía muy bien. Y este día no era la excepción.

— Me… duele. — Murmuró el saiyan, bajando la cabeza en el acto.

Cheelai no terminó de comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele? — Preguntó extrañada.

— …"Ahí". — Al decirlo, Broly lucía un poco avergonzado, como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de mojar la cama. Cheelai se sonrojó de golpe al entender. No era la primera vez que le dolía "ahí".

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya van siete en solo esta semana!

— Lo… lo siento.

— No tienes remedio… — Cheelai dejó escapar un suspiro, mas no tardó en dirigir una enérgica sonrisa al muchacho: — ¡Eres un chico muy malo, Broly! Y yo que te preparé una cena tan rica…

— Lo siento. — Volvió a repetir.

No era la primera vez que le dolía "ahí". Y tampoco era primera vez que Cheelai lo arrastraba hacia el interior de su "hogar" y le ayudaba a lidiar con esa incomodidad.

Broly no entendía mucho de qué iba el asunto, pero le avergonzaba tener que quitarse los pantalones delante de ella. Si fuese cualquier otra persona le daría igual, sin embargo, algo en su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que Cheelai observaba su carnosa intimidad. ¿Se debía quizá a la "diferencia" entre ambos que Lemo le había mencionado antes? No lo tenía muy claro.

Esto siempre lo hacían dentro del "hogar" que les obsequió Goku ya que era una actividad "secreta" de la cual Lemo no podía enterarse. (Aunque Broly no sabía por qué) Y claro, Cheelai era quien daba las órdenes. Después de todo ella sabía mucho mejor que Broly _qué exactamente_ estaba sucediendo con su adolorido cuerpo.

La cena estaba servida sobre la mesa, pero aun así la muchacha de la piel verdosa y el saiyan se encontraban más preocupados del enorme problema que se erigía en su entrepierna.

Para Cheelai no fue necesario arrodillarse. Como siempre, pudo lamer al muchacho encontrándose perfectamente de pie.

— ¿Está bien así, Broly? — Preguntó mientras tomaba el grueso miembro con ambas manos y le daba unas tímidas lamidas sobre la punta. Broly sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. No entendía por qué una acción tan simple le resultaba tan agradable.

— …Mmh, no lo sé… — Respondió con timidez y sin despegarle los ojos de encima. Esta respuesta fastidió a la ex miembro del ejército de Freezer.

— ¡Nunca sabes nada! ¡Vamos, no es tan difícil! Solo tienes que decirme cómo y dónde se siente mejor.

Con fastidio, Cheelai comenzó a presionar con mayor fuerza el falo entre sus manos al tiempo que succionaba la punta de manera ligeramente agresiva.

— ¡Ah! — Saltó Broly, sorprendido por su propia reacción. Sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse de manera notoria y sin que lo pudiese controlar. — Tengo… tengo calor…

Pero Cheelai omitió este comentario y le indicó al muchacho que se sentara. Obediente, Broly buscó uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala de estar y se ubicó sin apartar la mirada de su hermosa compañera.

Cheelai se quitó la armadura superior y se inclinó para frotar sus senos contra la orgullosa erección del saiyan. Aun vestía el bodysuit pero este era lo suficientemente ajustado como para no perder la forma de su pequeña figura. Inició un vaivén en el que se permitía acariciar el largo del miembro con su cuerpo e introducía lento la punta en su boca. Las experiencias previas le enseñaron ya que el falo superdotado de Broly no cabía en su interior, pero era una chica optimista y a pesar de las constantes arcadas lo seguía intentando.

Para ella, complacer al adorable saiyan lo era todo.

Al cabo de un rato Broly empezó a sentir un placer que se escapaba completamente de su entendimiento. Apretó la mandíbula mientras la alienígena hacía lo suyo.

— Broly, ¿te gusta? — Preguntó al cabo de un rato presionando sus senos contra él. Lucía cada vez más emocionada e impaciente.

— S-si… — Tartamudeó el chico.

Las manos de Cheelai volvieron a rodear su miembro y lo acariciaron frenéticamente, de arriba hacia abajo.

— Broly, ¿me quieres? — Preguntó con dulzura, cada vez más necesitada.

— Te… ah… te quiero…

Cheelai lamió de arriba hacia abajo el largo de su carne, para entonces impulsarse sobre las piernas del muchacho y apoyar su propia intimidad sobre él. La fricción le excitaba, por lo que no solía sacarse el bodysuit en este tipo de actividades. Se movía rítmicamente sobre el miembro del saiyan, presionando su pelvis contra el mismo y humedeciendo de manera inevitable su ansiosa entrepierna.

— ¿Cheelai? — Le llamó Broly con una expresión curiosa, casi asustada.

— ¿S-si? — Respondió la chica, más concentrada en la presión que le torturaba el clítoris que en las palabras del saiyan.

— Cre-creo que deberías detenerte…

— ¿Mmh? ¿Por qué?

— "Eso". — Intentó explicar él. — De-debo ir al baño.

No podía más. Estaba a punto de acabar.

Cheelai le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, Broly. Todo está bajo control.

En aquel momento la chica deslizó su mano hacia un cierre interior que le permitió hacer una abertura en la entrepierna de su bodysuit, pudiendo así acomodarse sobre la irresistible erección de Broly.

La penetración se llevó a cabo de manera lenta y tortuosa para el saiyan, quien dejó escapar un gemido tras otro, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ser violento. Ella, en cambio, estaba completamente poseída por el placer.

— Broly… ¡ah, Broly! — Repitió entre gemidos mientras brincaba sobre el miembro del muchacho, hasta que este hubo entrado por completo en su compacto interior. — ¡Aaah~! ¡Eres tan grande! ¡Me encanta! — Su vulva estaba llena de él y se contraía gustosa con cada movimiento. — ¡Muévete más!

Broly era el único que intentaba mantener la compostura en esa situación, por lo que a pesar de las increíbles oleadas de placer dejaba que la muchacha hiciera lo que le placiera, sin responder demasiado a sus acciones.

— N-no quiero… lastimarte… — Confesó entre jadeos.

Pero aquella expresión contenida solo excitó más a Cheelai, quien necesitaba sentir la pasión del guerrero vertida sobre ella.

En un desesperado intento por convencerle, la alienígena trepó sus fornidos pectorales y le robó un tierno beso.

— No lo harás… — Le susurró. — Eres el chico más dulce que he conocido en mi vida… por favor, Broly…

Su voz suplicante hizo estragos en el muchacho, quien lentamente tomó su pequeño cuerpo con ambas manos y lo presionó con violencia contra su necesitada erección. No sabía qué sentía por Cheelai en ese momento de descontrol, era primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso, pero era muy probable que tuviese relación con la verdad más absoluta de todas:

— ¡Te quiero! — Exclamó el saiyan mientras se colocaba de pie y acomodaba el pequeño cuerpo de la chica sobre el sofá, de espaldas, dispuesto a penetrarla con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Ah, ah~! ¡Broly, eres el mejor! ¡Tan grande! — Gimió ella, llena de placer. Sentía cómo Broly se adentraba en su cuerpo con una pasión incontrolable.

— Cheelai… ¡yo…!

— ¡No te detengas, Broly! ¡Ah~!

Broly no entendía nada, pero en ese momento supo que no hacía falta. Había tiempo. Todos los días descubriría un poco más de ella. Conocería lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Se esforzaría en comprender aquellas diferencias y las aceptaría. Se quedaría a su lado.

Sintió espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Los conocía, pero era la primera vez que ocurrían en el interior de Cheelai. ¿Le haría daño? ¿Estaría bien detenerse? Sin embargo, su naturaleza salvaje le impidió aflojar el ritmo, forzándole a llegar hasta el final con una erección caliente y un vaivén frenético. Ella tampoco opuso resistencia.

El orgasmo llegó con fuerza, arrancando de los pulmones de ambos una expresión de éxtasis pura.

— Debí haberme quedado en la nave de Freezer… — Murmuró Lemo sentado a las afueras de su nuevo "hogar".

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
